This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is one of several responsibilities of a donor, such as a guardian or a parent, to provide a beneficiary under his care, such as a ward or child, with an allowance to cover the beneficiary's expenditure.
This allowance is traditionally given in the form of cash. The capability of smart phones, or mobile phones with an advanced mobile operating system which allow for electronic payment of goods and/or services through the use of digital wallet technology provide a means to change this traditional model. For example, digital wallet technology, is able to access gift cards that are made out to a beneficiary, where the beneficiary can use such gift cards, instead of cash, to make purchases.
However, gift cards have limitations—they are only usable at participating merchants. Also, providing cash in a digital form to a beneficiary does not assist the donor on several factors: such as deciding on an amount to give to the beneficiary or awareness of how the beneficiary spends the digital money. The donor may check forums to get a feel on typical amounts given to children, but the accuracy of information obtained in this manner is dependent on the honesty of such forum contributors.
There is thus a need to improve upon the way in which a beneficiary account is credited.